


Dandelion Seeds

by Ice_Elf



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Elf/pseuds/Ice_Elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto are stuck in the countryside. After a pleasant distraction, Jack shocks Ianto with a revelation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dandelion Seeds

The Summer wind blew across the countryside, stirring up the long grass and catching in the hair of the two men sitting side by side, its ocean-scent evoking memories of seasons long past, of holidays on the beach with family, or of racing across sand dunes in a half-forgotten game.

The memories were brushed off even before they had arrived, too painful or too unimportant to contemplate. A distraction from the surroundings where both knew anything could lurk.

“How are you doing, Ianto?”

Ianto glanced up, clearly contemplating his answer before he spoke. “I’m fine, Jack.”

Jack nodded, squeezing Ianto’s hand a little tighter. He knew that in middle of nowhere, with no civilisation for miles, Ianto was far from fine. He had never shaken the horrors of his time with the cannibals, and Jack could hardly blame him. Combined with being seconds from death at the hands – claws – of the alien they had pursued out here and the ensuing sight of his lover’s death, Jack wouldn’t have commented had Ianto been a sobbing wreck.

Ianto was stronger than that; he had experienced too much to break down because of one more near death experience – not, at least, where anyone could see him. Jack gave his hand another quick squeeze before sliding the arm around Ianto’s shoulders.

Ianto winced and hissed in pain. He glanced up at Jack, smiling softly at the expression of concerned guilt flickered across his face. He captured Jack’s hand in his, brushing a thumb over his knuckles.

“Don’t feel guilty, Jack. Please, I’d have died if you hadn’t pushed me out of that thing’s range. I’m quite happy to carry a few bruises if it means I get to spend a little longer with my dashing Captain.”

Jack smiled, running a hand through Ianto’s hair. “You know, flattery will get you everywhere – but I’m still taking a good look at those bruises when we get back to civilisation.”

Ianto grimaced, nodding. “I’d be quite happy to be anywhere that isn’t here.”

“I’m thinking a nice warm bed, or a hot bath,” Jack said with a wink. “Wouldn’t change the company for anything, though.”

“I don’t know about that,” Ianto said, his frown barely disguising the humour in his eyes. Humour that was completely lost on Jack, Ianto realised, as a flicker of hurt crossed his lover’s face. He reached out, brushing a hand down the Captain’s arm before continuing “I mean, the only reason we’re out here now is because your reckless driving caused a puncture. Twice. And now, we’re stuck in the middle of nowhere, waiting for Gwen to get out here with a mechanic.”

Jack had the grace to look guilty, but his expression brightened somewhat. He looked up, flashing Ianto a contrite smile. “I can make it up to you?”

He ran a hand up Ianto’s thigh, his smile quickly turning lecherous.

“Jack,” Ianto said shortly, “There is no way I am having sex in the middle of a field. I would like to retain some dignity.”

He stood and stepped away, putting what he thought was a safe distance between him and Jack’s wandering hands. Jack smiled, following Ianto and wrapping an arm round his waist. “Really Ianto, I wasn’t even going to suggest ...”

“Yes you were,” Ianto interrupted, but he was smiling. “And, as I said before, the answer is no. However ...” he leant forward, until his breath caressed Jack’s ear, “If you can wait until we get home ...”

Jack smiled wickedly, pulling Ianto round to face him and kissing him. Ianto responded, parting his lips to allow Jack’s tongue entry. He was pulled closer, inhaling sharply as Jack’s erection brushed against his, but, despite his earlier protests, unable to move away – and not just because of the restricting arm Jack had slid around his waist.

He pulled back, just enough to break the kiss. “I thought I just said ...”

Jack silenced him with another kiss, hands sliding down Ianto’s back to grope his arse.

“Yeah, but you aren’t exactly resisting and I can’t wait ‘til we get home,” he murmured, beginning to place kisses around the shell of Ianto’s ear before sucking the lobe into his mouth, nibbling almost imperceptibly.

As Jack had planned, Ianto moaned in pleasure, eyes flickering shut as he ground out a curse. “Jack, you bastard!”

Jack grinned, continuing to nibble and suck on Ianto’s earlobe as his hands flew up to peel back Ianto’s jacket. Ianto offered no resistance as the dark material fell to the ground. Without fully relinquishing his hold on Ianto, Jack shrugged his greatcoat off before returning to Ianto’s clothes, tugging at his tie and fumbling with the top button of his shirt. It took a moment, then the button popped open, exposing the base of Ianto’s throat and the first few chest hairs, curling from underneath his shirt.

Jack made quick work of a second and third button, kissing a path along Ianto’s jaw line to his mouth. Ianto angled in for a kiss and their tongues clashed in a messy open-mouthed kiss, the Welshman’s nimble fingers making quick work of Jack’s braces and shirt buttons.

“I thought...” Jack murmured between kisses, “That you didn’t want... to have sex... in a field.” He pulled back, peering into Ianto’s blue eyes with a sudden intensity. “Ianto, I... fuck!”

Ianto had stepped closer, grinding his clothed erection against Jack’s without warning. He met Jack’s gaze with one of equal intensity. “I want you to finish what you’ve fucking started.”

Jack didn’t need telling twice; he kissed Ianto again, hand flying up to his neck, caressing the pale skin and the dark curls at the nape. Ianto’s own fingers were tugging at Jack’s shirt, pulling it free from his trousers with one hand, the other resting on Jack’s shoulder, fingers tangling into the blue material as Jack led him backwards.

Jack didn’t give any warning when he dropped his hands to Ianto’s waist and spun him round, lowering him carefully onto the grass, pillowing his head on the fallen greatcoat. He continued to press kisses to Ianto’s lips, before moving to pepper a line of kisses across Ianto’s jaw line and down his neck as soon as he sensed Ianto was comfortable.

Ianto let out a breathy moan as Jack’s lips passed over a sensitive spot. Jack glanced up, eyes glinting wickedly as they met Ianto’s. Then he returned to his previous task, mouthing the spot, sucking and nipping tenderly while Ianto writhed and moaned beneath him, his hands creeping ever closer to his groin. Jack reached down, wrapping his fingers around Ianto’s wrist and looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Patience is a virtue, Ianto,” he teased gently, before placing a chaste kiss on his lips. He moved his ministrations to the hollow of his neck and down to spread them across his chest, before sitting back on his heels and studying Ianto. “One,” he continued, voice thick with lust, “That I don’t have.”

Ianto sat up, reaching for Jack’s belt and slowly unbuckling it, aware that Jack’s hands were fiddling with his own belt and trousers. “Maybe we should get on with it then...”

He angled his hips so Jack could pull his trousers and boxers down, exposing his hard cock to the soft summer breeze. Jack’s trousers quickly followed suit, then he leant over Ianto, their erections brushing against each other. Ianto reached down, wrapping his hands around their cocks and beginning to pump. At the first stroke, Jack sagged, keeping himself from falling onto Ianto with only one arm.

“Oh, fuck, Ianto,” he groaned as Ianto continued to pump, leaning up to capture Jack’s lips in another kiss. Jack ground his hips against Ianto’s, placing a kiss to the corner of Ianto’s mouth, scattering them across his body before leaning down to tease a nipple between his lips, sucking and nipping as Ianto bucked beneath him, the rhythm of his hands speeding up and then faltering with Jack’s pleasurable torment.

“Jack... Oh God... Jack... I’m not going to last!” Ianto gasped. “Stop, I want you inside me, please Jack!”

Jack knew that he was also close, but he didn’t give into Ianto’s plea instantly. Instead, he pressed a kiss to Ianto’s lips, letting his hand drop to Ianto’s cock and drawing a finger along it. Ianto bucked upwards as he sought more of the pleasure.

“Fuck! Jack!” he managed to grind out, accent thickened by desire. “Stop torturing me and get on with it!”

Jack chuckled, reaching for his greatcoat. Ianto lifted his head, allowing the Captain to scrabble around in one of the pockets and eventually produce a tube of lubricant. Kneeling by Ianto’s side, he squeezed copious amounts onto his hand then spread it over his hard cock.

Turning back to Ianto, he nudged his legs apart, deciding against testing Ianto’s patience further, and inserted one digit into the tight opening. Ianto arched his back, a muttered word that Jack didn’t catch escaping his lips followed by a stream of curses in four different languages. Jack, in a stroke of arrogance, assumed the first word would have been his name.

He slipped a second finger inside; the moan that fell from Ianto’s lips sent a ripple of pleasure straight to Jack’s cock. He flexed them, enjoying the way Ianto bucked and squirmed under him.

“Jack, please, gonna come soon,” Ianto managed to gasp. “I need you inside me. Now.”

Jack let his eyes flick over Ianto’s body, flushed and covered in a thin sheen of sweat, lips red and eyes darkened with desire. He cut an erotic image, one that made Jack’s cock twitch and almost made him lose control. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and steeling himself before shifting position, pressing his cock against Ianto’s entrance.

A moment passed, and then he pushed forward, burying himself in Ianto and beginning to thrust slowly. Ianto moaned, tilting his head back and arching upwards, his legs wrapping round Jack’s waist and he moaned, a litany of words and curses falling from his lips.

“Fuck, Jack! Harder, please, more – I need you!”

Jack quickened the pace, Ianto moving with him, the Welshman breathing his name as he lifted his head to meet Jack’s lips. The kiss was messy and passionate, broken by grunts and moans as they both neared completion. Jack’s hand slid down Ianto’s chest, teasing at his nipples and drawing a sharp breath from the Welshman’s lips, before closing round his cock. A couple of strokes and Ianto was lost, Jack’s name on his lips as he came, coating Jack’s hand with his release.

It was enough to tip Jack over the edge,. He cried out, tipping his head back in pleasure, his arms giving way to collapse onto Ianto.

Moments passed in silence, broken only by heavy breathing. Jack was the first to move, sliding out of Ianto and rolling to the side to lie on the grass beside him. Propping himself up on one elbow he let his gaze drift over Ianto before bending down to press a tender kiss to his lips.

“We should get dressed,” Ianto murmured reluctantly. “Gwen will be here to rescue us any minute now.”

He sighed, but sat up, rummaging in Jack’s pocket for the tissues he carried for such times. He was adjusting his tie when Jack caught his attention again. The Captain was sitting on the grass, carefully studying a plant in his hand. Ianto’s eyebrows shot up as he recognised it.

“Telling the time, Jack?” he smiled. “Don’t know why you would use a dandelion clock when you have a perfectly good watch there.”

Jack glanced at him in confusion, before glancing back at the dandelion. “My mother told me that blowing on one of these will tell you how much the person you love is thinking about you. The more seeds that stay, the more they’re thinking about you.”

He smiled, somewhat wistfully, and then blew gently at the dandelion head. A few seeds detached themselves from the head, but most remained. Jack glanced up at Ianto and smiled. “I guess I’m lucky – you’re thinking about me a lot.”

Ianto blinked, his mind racing as he realised what Jack had just said, and that Jack had just admitted – albeit in a very cryptic way – to loving him. Before Ianto could find the words to answer, headlights lit up the horizon. A car was heading towards them on this empty country road.

“That’ll be Gwen,” Jack said, glancing at Ianto and climbing to his feet. “Come on, let’s get home.”

When the Captain began to head back towards the road, Ianto realised that Jack had misconstrued his hesitation in answering. He hurried after the Captain, falling into step beside him.

“So,” he said, almost conversationally, but Jack detected the note of trepidation in his voice. He stopped and looked at Ianto in confusion, mixed with a tiny bit of hope.

“What would the dandelions have told me about you?” Ianto’s voice was quiet, but without hesitation.

Jack stepped forward, taking Ianto’s hands in his. “It would have told you ‘everyday, for longer than you’ll live’,” he pressed the softest of kisses to Ianto’s knuckles, “and it would have been right.”

“So was yours,” Ianto told him, and then he grinned as he continued, his tone teasing, “You’re becoming a distraction, sir.”

“So are you, Mr. Jones,” Jack retaliated, slipping his arm around Ianto’s waist as they headed up to meet Gwen, who was running towards them. The Captain pulled her into an embrace as she reached them, stroking her hair and assuring her that they were both alright.

“I was so worried!” she gushed to Ianto when Jack had slipped away to deal with the mechanic. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

Ianto nodded, glancing over to Jack and wondering how long it would be before he had to go over there and soothe ruffled feathers.

“I’m fine, Gwen, really.” He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and began to walk her back in the direction of the car. “Jack owes me a new suit, though – grass stains are a bugger to get out.”


End file.
